Realization
by AndromedaAiken
Summary: It's a spinoff from reading Disappointment by TheMastress. I just had to get it out. What did Amanda tell Daniel? What did Daniel tell Wili? D/B implied.


**Realization**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **I got a sudden inspiration after reading TheMastress' Disappointment. The first segment of the story are the bits of the story that I got my inspiration off from. This is also my very first time posting a story on so I hope to get lots of comments! ) Finally, I do not own Ugly Betty. If I did…Daniel and Betty would get a lot more scenes together. grin Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy the story!

**From Disappointment, by TheMastress:**

It had been a bad week at work for Betty, and Daniel had been so busy with layouts for the new spring lines that he hadn't had time to say much to Betty other than "Hi", "Goodbye" and "Could you get me that file?". It wasn't until 2pm Friday that Daniel caught wind of what had been happening with Betty all week, and by 2:01 pm a furious Daniel was storming out the door of his office.

Wilhelmina Slater had no idea what she had done. And she was about to see a side of Daniel she had never seen before.

…

Wilhelmina had put some crazy idea in Betty's head that the only kind of men who could ever find her attractive were the Walters of the world; men stuck in one place who wanted a wife, not an individual. They wanted what was comfortable to them and Betty deserved so much more than that.

…

When the elevator reached the ground floor, Daniel sent Betty home and told her he'd see her on Monday. He rode the elevator back up to Mode and after exiting, stood in front of a certain blonde at the circular reception desk.

"Mode magazine, please hold. Mode magazine, please hold." Amanda pressed the hold button on the multi line phone. "Well, someone looks happy."

"Thank you for telling me, Amanda. You did a good thing."

"Whatever." Daniel walked away.

Amanda smiled.

"Mode magazine, please hold."

**Realization**

Betty slumped down on her chair, checking for new emails listlessly. Daniel was watching her from his "fishbowl" office. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what was wrong with her. He checked his watch, it was about 1.30pm and he felt like a coffee. Deciding he wouldn't bother Betty, he called Amanda from his office and asked her to get him a coffee.

Betty continued to stare at her screen.

Amanda was sitting at the circular desk answering the tons of phone calls made to Mode everyday when she got Daniel's call. She agreed and went downstairs to the cafeteria to get his coffee, wondering why in the world he didn't get Betty to do it as she normally did. She guessed that Daniel didn't have the heart to bother Betty after seeing her dejected composition. She knew what happened to Betty of course, she was the number one gossip queen at Mode after all.

Amanda came back with the coffee and walked past Betty's desk into Daniel's office. Betty was so distracted she didn't even notice Amanda and stop her from entering Daniel's office.

Amanda knocked and entered. "Here's your coffee."

Daniel said, "What's wrong with Betty?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You're really _sensitive_ you know."

"Come on, I've been busy. You gotta discount me for that."

"Pfft. Anyway, it's nothing much out of the ordinary here. Wilhelmina has been having a go at her all week, telling her that the only men that would want her were those Wil-bur…uh…Wil-what'shisfaces of the world who wanted only a wife, not an individual or something like that."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Walter, you mean?"

Amanda nodded, "Whatever the name of Betty's boyfriend when she first worked here was."

"How could Betty believe that?!"

Amanda snorted, "This is Mode. She's like a fish out of the water here. She does great work but Wilhelmina hates her, even you know that."

Daniel fumed, "She's worth so much more than what Evilmina is putting in her head!"

Amanda's eyes widened, "Ooo, you finally confessed!"

"What?"

"You care for her…more than a boss does for his assistant, more than a friend does."

Daniel looked at Amanda and couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe she managed to read him so easily…of all people.

"How…how do you know?"

Amanda stood up straight and prepared to go, "Oh pfft, as if I haven't seen the way you look at her sometimes. You're so transparent sometimes. You care for her a lot Daniel, you have to tell her how you feel."

Daniel nodded and said resolutely, "I should. But for now, Wilhelmina's going to regret the day she decides to mess with Betty's mind."

Amanda smiled and smirked, "I did a good deed. Oh my gosh, that's so not me."

Daniel chuckled and then added a comment he heard her use at his father's almost-wedding with Wilhelmina, "Oh well, we all have flaws."

"Shut up and move your ass along." Amanda said fluidly and left his office. Daniel sat and pondered over what Amanda told him.

A few moments later, the staff could hear Daniel's office door open and a fuming Daniel was seen marching across the floor to the Creative Director's office.

The door banged open and Marc saw an irate Daniel marching into Wilhelmina's office. He barely even had time to stop the editor-in-chief from entering his boss' office. He shrugged then sat back down at his desk and continued surfing one of his favourite websites – cocked an eyebrow. "Daniel? What can I do for you?"

Daniel stood in front of her desk, his lips pulled into a very thin line. "YOU…had absolutely NO right to speak to Betty the way you did."

"What did I do?"

"Stop putting absurd ideas into Betty's head that the only men that would want her are men like Walter! She's worth a million times of you and you know what? You're just jealous that she is so much more the person you are. You are just a cold-hearted tramp who is willing to do anything to get her way even if it means compromising morals…oh wait, you don't have those…or even sacrificing your own people. I heard you once sacrificed Marc for Fabia when you wanted your wedding in June and she happened to have it on the same day at the same cathedral. Your daughter hates you so much that she made up a ridiculous excuse not to attend your almost-wedding. If this is what you wanted to achieve, then you've got it but as a person, you're no better than cold-hearted criminals in jail, Wilhelmina. I'm warning you, stop messing with Betty or else you'll regret it." Daniel said firmly and walked out of her office.

He walked back to his office, towards Betty's desk. He tapped on it lightly and she looked up. He took a deep breath. He could do this.

**FIN. **


End file.
